Kinley Kace
Kinley Kace is an Evergreen student from New York, USA. (Played by '''Shadyluv')'' Biography Kinley grew up with her parents divorced before she was even born. Because of this, she never received any emotional trauma over the situation. She lived with her mom her whole life all while also keeping a close connection with her father through the occasional visit. Her parents never shared custody, however, because of the fact that her father always traveled for work, and simply because her mother never seemed to get along with him. Kinley however, loves her father and will take any opportunity to meet up with him. Her and her father share a lot of traits in common, making it easy for the to to get along and remain in touch. Though this doesn’t separate Kinley from her mother. Her mother’s gentle and loving support has given Kinley a very happy early life even as Kinley was a high-energy girl. Her mother easily kept her busy through many sports and activities. When Kinley was 13, her mother married Harvey Lenhart who she has been with for three years beforehand. Kinley never had any particular trouble getting along with Harvey other than the fact that Harvey always made sure to give some kind of fatherly attention to her, which she never felt she needed. It didn’t always bother her, but from time to time she’d lose her patience with him in order to establish that she’s independent without him. Besides that, however, Harvey presents himself as a goofy but also respectful man. Other than that, Kinley’s lived a simple life living in upstate New York. She grew up being very well rounded with many interests in sports and extracurricular activities such as her favorites theatre, art, and track. She’s even got the talent of playing the ukulele. Though, all these interests are just hobbies to her with nothing really significant; she’s actually felt very lost to what she’s wanted to do with her life. Since she’s just graduated high school and considering her current feelings, she decided to take a year off from college in order to travel and figure out her path in life. Appearance *Dyes her hair pastel pink *5’5” *Hazel eyes *Pale, slightly freckled complexion *Typically looks done up in makeup, jewelry, stylized outfits and hairstyles Personality ENTJ Personality Type On the surface, Kinley has a very strong, determined, and fiercely independent character. Her will to never stop until she receives her way is one of her most defining characteristics. She possesses a love for achievement through any sorts such as a team sport, a test grade, or someone’s approval. Kinley’s even likely to push others along with her. However, she’s never one to push authorities too far. Under heated situations she tends to become short-tempered, irrational, and impulsive. She’s rather quick to rise to action and she loves to do so in a quick witted manner. Now, Kinley does gain a huge respect for those who can equally match up to her own intellect and capability, and she’s likely to create a good relationship between them. A lot people view Kinley’s willpower as an annoyance, but many more traits go into her personality to make her much more lovable. Kinley’s extremely social and has a very sarcastic and sassy sense of humor, being that she has an extroverted personality. However, her humor can come off as a sense of judgement, and it more takes the right person to understand this. Though, as one gets to know her more carefully, she opens up as a very charming girl who’s bright and caring and holds all personal relationships close to her by becoming a loyal and compassionate friend. Kinley is very protective over her friends and family as she loves them dearly, and if any of her friends were to experience a broken heart, she’d be the one ready to come after that heartbreaker. For her, she only ever keeps friends or enemies with no in between. Between her tough exterior and soft interior, Kinley may exhibit a struggle to open up to those around her. She doesn’t like to share her personal life to a large group of people as she would rather express her personality in order to eliminate those she finds untrustworthy and instead form a closer relationship to a few people where she’ll then express her personal feelings. Her weariness to open up to others may contradict her extroverted sense, but Kinley tends to be extroverted much more in the sense that she’s willing to speak her mind to anyone and never have trouble laughing and being spontaneous with her friends. Also, Kinley’s acquired a very girly style, as she loves to take care of herself, wear lots of makeup, and coordinate her outfits perfectly. She dyes her hair all the time, and currently she’s kept it as a pastel pink, her favorite color. She makes sure to accessorize with jewelry such as necklaces, ear piercings, and rings. Typically she’ll love wearing indie styled clothes, but sometimes she’ll switch it up and wear something more punk or even preppy. Nevertheless, Kinley spends a lot of time focusing on her appearance. Strengths *Efficient *Self-confident *Strong-willed *Inspiring *Energetic *Strategic Thinker *Physically strong *Tough exterior *Independent *Occasionally emerges as a leader *Social Weaknesses *Stubborn *Arrogant *Impatient *Intolerant *Poor at handling emotions rationally *Sometimes ruthless *Impulsive actions *A bit judgmental Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Degray